


Desperate Intimacy

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Seungcheol and Wonwoo are desperate for intimacy (read: they just want to fuckreallybadly).





	Desperate Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a little bit, but i've been in a writing rut for a while so it never got worked on often until very recently. and now it's finished! :D
> 
> also, this was saved in my drafts as "desperation station" bc it stemmed from a dream where these two really just wanted to get off. but me being me had to get a little soft with it.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

They’re unapologetically, unabashedly desperate. Seungcheol presses Wonwoo up against the wall, knee sliding in between Wonwoo’s thighs right in time for Wonwoo to grind down on it with a low groan. Their kissing is heated, and their hands are even warmer as they travel across each other’s bodies, frustrated by the lack of skin-to-skin contact.

 

Seungcheol detaches from Wonwoo’s mouth and kisses down to his neck, leaving marks he knows he shouldn’t, but they’ll worry about it later when the only thing on their mind isn’t getting off. He moves on from Wonwoo’s neck far too quickly if Wonwoo’s displeased whines were anything to go by, but it’s to pull the younger’s shirt up and over his head before doing the same with his own, replacing the pieces of clothing with his own body up against Wonwoo’s.

 

They entertain the feeling of desperate grinding and heated making out for only so much longer before their pants are coming off along with their underwear; Seungcheol seats himself down on his bed and Wonwoo slides in between his legs with such a casualness that should probably concern the eldest— _ Are they doing this too often? Would this be considered as him training Wonwoo? _ —but when he gets an orgasm out of it, he can’t complain too much.

 

Seungcheol’s bites down on his bottom lip as he watches Wonwoo take his cock into his mouth eagerly.  It’s quite a stark contrast from how shy Wonwoo used to be, though Seungcheol had never fared much better; they were both shy, awkward messes in the beginning of their relationship, but they’ve long since grown accustomed to these sorts of acts. In fact, it all really kicked off once they started sharing a room—though they’re technically not really  _ sharing _ it. Seungcheol is the sole occupant of the room while the other half is set up for gaming which means Wonwoo’s bed resides in the living room. Regardless, the set up still gave them a lot more privacy and incentive to get up to things they wouldn’t be able to otherwise.

 

“ _ Fuck, Wonwoo.” _ Seungcheol moans uncharacteristically high, eyes instinctively rolling back along with his head as he rolls his hips to meet the bobs of Wonwoo’s head. “You’re so good, baby,” Seungcheol continues, words coming out slurred and breathless. Wonwoo hums in delight and picks up the pace of his bobbing, bringing a hand up to stroke the stretch of Seungcheol’s cock he couldn’t quite fit into his mouth.

 

Seungcheol groans and runs his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, resting his hand at the back of Wonwoo’s neck and guiding the younger’s movements. Wonwoo looks up at Seungcheol, eyes dazed and expectant. Seungcheol grunts as his hips stutter slightly, the image of Wonwoo sucking his cock too much for him, though it isn’t the first time he’s seen it (and definitely not the last if he can help it).

 

Wonwoo taps Seungcheol’s thigh and then he’s popping off of the older’s cock. He doesn’t speak immediately, though; Wonwoo gets too caught up in licking stripes up Seungcheol’s length and sucking at the head of his cock, almost taking him back into his mouth, but remembers he has something to say. “You wanna fuck my throat, hyung?”

 

_ “Please,” _ Seungcheol whines out almost immediately, his cock excitedly twitching at Wonwoo’s words. He loves the way Wonwoo is so casual with saying such things, even adding his usual cute little grin at the end. Seungcheol absently wonders if he’ll get the chance to decorate the younger’s face with his cum tonight.

 

Wonwoo huffs out a laugh. “Then what are you waiting for?” He licks at his lips then opens his mouth, enticing the oldest. Seungcheol stands, switching their positions so that Wonwoo is up against the bed and Seungcheol is hovering over him, teasing Wonwoo by sliding the head of his cock along his lips. Wonwoo whines and darts his tongue out to take licks at Seungcheol’s cock whenever he could manage to; however, Seungcheol keeps teasing for a few moments longer before he’s giving Wonwoo a warning before thrusting into his mouth.

 

Wonwoo takes Seungcheol’s cock like a seasoned pro: he steels himself with iron grips on Seungcheol’s thighs, inwardly relishes the trails of saliva and precum trickling down his chin that tickle his sensitive skin slightly. He’s able to take Seungcheol for a long moment before needing a breather; Seungcheol pulls out of Wonwoo’s mouth and rubs his cock against the younger’s cheek as he catches his breath. His cock makes quite the indent now that Wonwoo’s face has gotten a bit fuller, making him moan low and drawn out.

 

Wonwoo starts whining for Seungcheol’s cock again in no time, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue in the most lewd way he possibly could. He makes the neediest, highest-pitched little sounds Seungcheol couldn’t resist—not like he ever would, though. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Seungcheol curses sounding quite whiny himself as he fucks back into Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo hums, content, and eagerly takes Seungcheol’s cock down his throat. Seungcheol’s eyes squeeze shut the faster his hips snap forward, hands gripping Wonwoo’s hair and tugging slightly. Wonwoo moans before giving Seungcheol’s thighs a quick squeeze and the older is pulling out of Wonwoo’s mouth quickly, and boy does Wonwoo look fucking  _ good _ like this.

 

The younger’s mouth is absolutely wrecked: cherry red and glistening with saliva and precum, tongue poking out slightly as he pants heavily. There’s a lazy smile on his face and his eyes are half-lidded—dark and hazy—totally blissed. Wonwoo’s face is a pretty red, and Seungcheol admires the way the color decorates Wonwoo’s cheeks, ears, and even his neck and shoulders. It makes Seungcheol want to kiss him all over, but the look Wonwoo gives him tells him that he’ll only have time to do it during their cuddle session afterwards.

 

Something about the way Wonwoo mouths along Seungcheol’s shaft and teasing his tip, going no further, makes Seungcheol smile. Although, it’s a mix between fondness and cockiness; Wonwoo is cute like this, begging and whining for Seungcheol’s cock, but Seungcheol takes pride in the fact that only  _ he _ can do this to Wonwoo. Make the younger so desperate and needy, a much different him from his usual self—though not too different, as Wonwoo has a habit of being cute around the eldest members, and being fussed over whether he whines or not.

 

“Hyung, I can’t hold on anymore.” Wonwoo complains against Seungcheol’s thigh, which tickles in the most alluring way, Seungcheol almost doesn’t want him to stop. “Please fuck me,”

 

“Only if you prepare yourself for me.” Seungcheol responds, his cock twitching at the light feeling of Wonwoo’s lips on his skin. Wonwoo never really gets a chance to kiss him like this, it’s usually Seungcheol that has his mouth all over Wonwoo’s body. The change is nice, Seungcheol decides. “I wanna watch you fuck yourself with those beautiful fingers,” Wonwoo groans and trembles, cock bouncing along with the movement. He’s so hard and his cock is such a deep red, it looks like torture. Although, Seungcheol supposes it is, as Wonwoo’s cock has yet to have been touched.

 

The two change their positions once again. Seungcheol rises from the bed to retrieve lube and a condom while Wonwoo pulls himself onto the bed, feeling the extended period of kneeling in his knees and legs. The tingle that he usually despises feels oddly satisfying as it shoots up his legs and his spine. Occasionally the odd feeling will travel it’s way to his cock and it makes him gasp out softly into the sheets. Wonwoo chooses to position himself on all fours, face pressed into the bed and legs spread far enough apart that his hips are at a comfortable enough height to finger himself.

 

Seungcheol returns and groans at the way Wonwoo’s positioned, and he regrets wanting to watch Wonwoo finger himself open, but only a little bit. He sets the condom aside on the bed before helping Wonwoo lube his fingers and his hole. He sits back afterwards, watching as Wonwoo’s hole is eager to let his finger in while he circles the rim slow and teasing. Wonwoo’s thighs quiver once he slides his fingers in up to the knuckle, his breathing picking up along with his soft moans. Seungcheol spreads his own legs wider as he begins to stroke himself, swallowing thickly while he watches Wonwoo shallowly thrust his finger in and out of his ass, occasionally circling it around slowly to further loosen himself up.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes flutter shut the longer he teases himself with one finger, making sure he can properly slide another one in. He pulls his finger out and Seungcheol’s helps him add even more lube before Wonwoo goes in with two fingers. Wonwoo’s hips jerk upwards, his legs wanting so badly to clench together, but Wonwoo can’t finger himself like this. Just like with everything he’s doing, Wonwoo slowly returns back to his previous position and continues pushing two fingers inside of himself, going farther than just up to the knuckle. His moans are partially muffled by Seungcheol’s blankets and pillows, but even still, Seungcheol finds them arousing. They sound perfectly like Wonwoo’s losing himself to pleasure tonight and Seungcheol  _ loves _ it.

 

The longer Wonwoo fucks himself open, the slicker his ass gets, and the more lewd it sounds. By the time Wonwoo’s four fingers deep into himself—he’s long since abandoned the slow, careful pace—the quick thrusts of his fingers sounds incredibly loud and enticing. Seungcheol thinks he’s waiting long enough.

 

“Babe,  _ fuck _ , I think you’re more than good. Can I have you now?” Seungcheol asks as he’s already sliding the condom on. Afterwards, he easily flips open the cap of the lube and coats himself generously, suddenly preferring the incoming messy slickness of their fucking.

 

“I thought you’d never ask. I held off on cumming just for you, hyung,” Wonwoo replies, arching his back and presenting his ass that looks very much used. Seungcheol thought he couldn’t get any more aroused but he was wrong. So very,  _ very _ wrong.

 

“ _ God _ , you’re so fucking hot.” Seungcheol breathes out, gripping Wonwoo’s hips and rubbing his cock against Wonwoo’s hole. The slide is so seamless and the sound just this simple action makes has Seungcheol tossing his head back and groaning. “Are you ready?” Wonwoo moans needily in response, but he follows it up with a murmured  _ ‘yes’ _ that is equally as needy, which is what Seungcheol accepts to finally— _ finally _ —start pushing into Wonwoo.

 

Despite the overpreparation and excessive slickness, Seungcheol still pushes into Wonwoo slowly. He goes in little by little, stopping every now and again to shallowly thrust into Wonwoo; it’s mostly precautionary, but he can’t deny the teasing glint in his eye and mischievous quirk of his lips when Wonwoo impatiently clenches around him. But Seungcheol is just as desperate as Wonwoo, so he tries not to take  _ too _ long with bottoming out. He stills when he does, giving time for Wonwoo to adjust to him as per usual. In the meantime, he caresses Wonwoo’s sides before bending down and peppering his back with endless kisses, stringing along compliments until he’s half whispering, half giggling into Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo tries to shy away, but when your partner is Choi Seungcheol, it’s pointless and all he can manage to do is giggle along with the eldest and throw back his own stuttered compliments and kisses. 

 

When they kiss, Wonwoo ends up lifting himself slightly with Seungcheol supporting him with a hand to his chest that ends up sliding up to Wonwoo’s neck. Seungcheol doesn’t squeeze, barely acknowledges that the shift happened, but the heavy weight of his wide hand resonates within Wonwoo anyways and he savors the feeling while it lasts. Later on, they might have to look into choking in the bedroom—it’s not like Seungcheol’s unfamiliar with the practice.

 

“Think you’re good now?” Seungcheol whispers against Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

Wonwoo hums. “Yeah, I’m good.” He replies. “I really want you right now,” Wonwoo follows it up quietly. It’s desperate and intimate and it has Seungcheol lowering them back down to the bed, his chest pressed fully to Wonwoo’s back. Seungcheol slides out of Wonwoo slowly before thrusting back inside sharply. Wonwoo inhales with the same energy, eyes closing once again as Seungcheol repeats the action over and over.

 

Slow, sharp thrusts that take Wonwoo’s breath away. They’re intimate, but they satisfy Wonwoo’s desperation. It’s everything.

 

“I love you, baby. You feel so good around me,” Seungcheol moans into Wonwoo’s neck. He attempts to keep his thrusts consistent, but the longer they fuck, the harder it becomes.

 

“I love you, too.” Wonwoo chokes out as Seungcheol’s thrust teeter from calculated to erratic. “You can fuck me harder, baby. We both want it,”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Seungcheol draws the curse out along with a moan. He holds Wonwoo tighter and fucks into him harder. Wonwoo’s hands curl around the sheets, gripping them tighter and tighter. He buries his face into the pillows and allows his moans to get louder; he probably shouldn’t, but at this point, there are a lot of things he probably shouldn’t have allowed himself to do—Seungcheol marking him, Seungcheol fucking his throat, Seungcheol fucking  _ him _ , and so fiercely—but he doesn’t care, neither of them care. Not when they’re pressed so close together and connecting even further in the most pleasurable way. Now when even through the breathless and the moans, they keep muttering  _ ‘I love you’s’ _ to each other like it’s the only thing they know how to say.

 

The closer he gets to cumming, the more Wonwoo pushes his hips back against Seungcheol, meeting his thrusts head on. The added force makes their sex sound that much more lewd, but also that much more arousing. The excessive lube has Seungcheol’s thrusts sounding so slick and wet, and the sound of their skin slapping against each other must be so loud, especially at this time of night. But all of it sounds so good, and the more Wonwoo pays attention to it all, the more his thighs shake and his stomach tightens until he’s letting out a choked moan and cumming without even being touched.

 

Wonwoo proceeds to whine and moan into Seungcheol’s pillow, tears coming to his eyes from how good he feels to have finally found release, and also from the continuous stimulation from Seungcheol. Seungcheol further aids in Wonwoo’s painful pleasure by trailing his hand down to the younger’s cock and gripping it tightly. Wonwoo cries out as Seungcheol begins to stroke him casually, the feeling having Wonwoo squirming and whining, yet not begging for Seungcheol to stop. It’s a bit painful, but it’s a pain that Wonwoo craves and as much as he squirms away, he can’t help but rock his hips along with Seungcheol’s thrusts anyways.

 

Seungcheol focuses on the way Wonwoo cries out at the overstimulation, the way their bodies sound together as he continues fucking into Wonwoo, the way Wonwoo calls out his name and pleads for him to cum already. Seungcheol takes in everything Wonwoo has to offer, and it pushes him over the edge. He moves his hands to curl up and grip Wonwoo’s shoulders as he thrusts into Wonwoo one final time as he cums. Seungcheol’s hips stutter, rocking into Wonwoo a few more times as he releases before gradually becoming occasional twitches and then stopping altogether.

 

Wonwoo’s legs give out afterwards, and Seungcheol ends up just laying on top of the younger for a few seconds before pulling out and rolling to the side. Wonwoo groans and immediately cuddles into Seungcheol’s side to which Seungcheol receives readily, eager to capture Wonwoo’s lips for languid, post-orgasm making out. As per usual, Seungcheol whispers an abundance of sweet compliments against Wonwoo’s lips, along with even more  _ ‘I love you’s’ _ than before. Wonwoo sleepily reciprocates as best as he can, but Seungcheol eventually shushes him with a fond chuckle and takes the younger even more into his arms.

 

Seungcheol allows for a moments resting before he gets them both back up to wash up and replaces his bedding with fresh ones. The two resume their cuddling afterwards in fresh clothes and fresh bedding, and quickly drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
